


Kryptonite

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Chester. Dean stands up for his little brother against bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

"Dean," Sam said his brother's name tearfully, "Dean, wake up."

The older Winchester opened his eyes slowly, groaning in pain, "S-Sammy?"

Sam squeezed his brother's hand, "I'm right here, Dean."

The older sibling smiled and raised his free hand to touch the tender spot just above his eyebrow that was already starting to bruise.

"A-Are you okay?" Dean asked concernedly.

Sam nodded, ignoring his own split lip.

"Why'd you do that, Dean?" he asked as he helped his brother sit up.

"I had to," Dean grunted as he leaned his back against the brick wall of the school and stared out across the basketball court.

"No, you didn't," Sam insisted, "You got hurt because of me."

"Guess I couldn't help myself," Dean joked and smiled.

Sam though, didn't find what had happened all that funny, and scowled.

Dean sighed, "You don't get it, do you?"

Sam frowned, "Get what? What are you talking about, Dean? Did you hit your head?"

Dean shook his head, "I wasn't going to leave you alone with those assholes, even if it was to run and grab a teacher."

"But-" Sam began but the look on his brother's face stopped him from continuing.

"I couldn't leave you, Sammy," Dean told him seriously, "Because you're my kryptonite, you're my weakness."

Sam stared at his brother for a long moment before speaking.

"Wow," he commented, "You must have really hit your head hard to say that."

Dean looked at his brother uncertainly for a minute before he laughed, self-consciously.

Sam thought he'd just hit his head but that wasn't true. What he had said was true. Sam was his kryptonite. Dean would happily take on a group of bullies single-handedly if it meant keeping them away from his kid brother. He loved his little brother, had the very moment he'd seen him swaddled in a blanket in his mother's arms when she'd come home from the hospital. Dean had always had a weakness for Sam and he was certain he always would.

And despite what other people might think, Dean didn't believe it was a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down when Sam and Dean's conversation popped into my head and I had to write it.


End file.
